Todo por un sueño
by Syry
Summary: Drarry. Todo valia por tenerle una noche en sus brazos. Por eso se coló en su fiesta, pese a ser un prófugo de la justicia. Y lo tuvo.


**Título:** Todo por un sueño

**Nombre:** "princess_syry"

**Reto**: 10

**Reto proporcionado por:** Selene2000

**Número de palabras**: 2007

**Rating**: NC-17

**Beta**: Anna_Lylian

**Resumen**: El deseo le cegó, llevándole a él, a un prófugo, a hacerse pasar por un rico Sangre Pura para tenerle a él, a Draco Malfoy, una noche en sus brazos.

**Notas**: Gracias a las administradoras, por su paciencia y ayuda y a mi preciosa beta, Anna, por el buen y rápido trabajo que hizo con este fic. Gracias a ti no es un horror leerlo, ¡Y lo hiciste en tiempo récord! Muchas gracias.

Lo más IC posible. AU. Ya saben, nada me pertenece, todo es de ''ésa''. Espero que os guste, sobre todo a la autora del reto. Todos los elementos usados con derecho de autor son tomados prestados, sin ánimo de lucro. Disfruten.

* * *

**Todo por un sueño**

—¿Me concede este baile? —un hombre apuesto, moreno, alto. Sus ojos refulgían bajo la luz proyectada por la lámpara de araña: Verdes como el color de su túnica. Tsk, no era un color muy acertado para una fiesta tan importante, pero el corte (y la persona que la portaba) hacía que ese detalle pasase desapercibido.

Malfoy, la persona a la cual era hecha esa invitación, frunció el entrecejo. No le conocía. Y eso era mucho decir, pues conocía a todos los sangre pura de Londres. Le examinó al detalle: sus ojos, su boca, esa nariz alargada, las manos anchas pero armoniosas, el cuerpo largo con el ancho justo. Lo que vio le gustó, pero aun así, él era un Malfoy y no era fácil seducirle.

—¿Le conozco? —cuestionó.

—Probablemente, no. Soy de Sidney, estoy aquí unas semanas por negocios —susurró, como queriendo envolverle en sus palabras.

—¿Pretende que acepte sin conocer siquiera su nombre? Desde luego que no es de aquí, no sabe con quién está hablando.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo, determinante—. Usted es Draco Malfoy, el heredero de las empresas más influyentes de Londres. Llevo mucho tiempo fijándome en usted.

—Está muy seguro de sí mismo —levantó la mano—, pero debo rechazar su oferta. Yo no bailo.

—Por favor, un único baile, señor. Después de todo, no pierde nada —y sonrió. Y a Draco le gustó su actitud y su sonrisa. Pero eso no lo demostraría nunca.

—Un baile y desaparece de mi vista —aceptó, yendo hacia la pista de baile, donde el hombre le recibió solícito entre sus brazos.

—Me llamo Harry —lo miró queriendo saber más pero recibió una mirada de disculpa—. Sólo Harry, por favor.

—Bien, Harry, debe saber que yo no suelo...

—Malfoy, disfrutemos simplemente de esto, de este momento. No queda más de qué hablar —y con eso, zanjó la conversación.

Draco estuvo a punto de mandarle a la mierda, literalmente. Ese estúpido, arrogante... y atractivo hombre parecía creerse con todo el derecho del mundo a decirle qué debía hacer. "Bien", pensó, "un baile y ya no volveré a cruzarme con él en la vida".

Sólo que no fue sólo un baile. Fueron ocho. Y tres copas y mucha, mucha conversación, pues resultó ser un tipo extremadamente encantador, divertido e inteligente. Sabía mucho de muchas cosas y sus comentarios mordaces eran casi comparables a los suyos propios. Si bien a veces le resultaba prepotente o soberbio, lo cierto era que Harry era un buen partido, se mirase por donde se mirase.

Lástima que Draco estuviese comprometido con la sabandija de Pansy, una mujer retorcida, cruel, muy puesta en moda, rica y, sobre todo, sangre pura, tal como dictaban las leyes. Luego de la victoria de Voldemort, los sangre pura emplearon su poder sobre el mundo, imponiendo sus leyes, dictaminando sus sentencias. El bien había caído y tras él sólo quedaba la dictadura a manos de Voldemort, y dirigida por los grandes nobles.

Todo aquel que fuera mestizo, o peor, squib, debía huir, ser un prófugo, o callar y servir a todo aquel mago sangre pura lo suficientemente benevolente como para darle un trabajo. Gracias a estos, los tontos elfos pudieron ser eliminados. Y así, el imperio Malfoy fue más fuerte, grande y majestuoso que nunca, ya que ellos fueron la mano ejecutora de gran parte de las hazañas protagonizadas durante la guerra.

Para conmemorar ese día, los Malfoy realizaban una gran fiesta, en la cual, se encontraba ahora sentado con Harry.

—… Y entonces, decidí venir. Todos hablan muy bien de esta fiesta —comentó Harry.

—Creí que venías por mí —bueno, era un buen un buen Malfoy, y aunque le gustaban los retos, nunca rechazaba un dulce.

—Por supuesto —sonrió, feliz de lo que estaba logrando con Draco "Si tú supieras", pensó.

—Sería bueno ir a dar un paseo por los jardines de la mansión —dejó caer. Sin esperar respuesta, se puso en pie y caminó hacia el gran ventanal que daba paso al jardín.

Harry lo siguió completamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Quizá Sirius tenía razón, Lucius podía reconocerle y conseguir que lo matasen antes de un juicio. Entonces miró a Draco y sonrió. Merecía la pena el riesgo. Total, aunque fuese mestizo, no dejaba de ser el mejor mago de su generación, el más poderoso en décadas. Era rico, también, y su padre fue un Potter, un linaje muy antiguo y puro... hasta su nacimiento.

Estaba seguro que, de no ser por las estúpidas normas impuestas por los sangre pura, podría haber seducido a Draco de forma directa y sincera, podría haberle gustado por quien era y no por quien decía ser. Pero eso, en ese instante, no importaba, ya no más desde que Voldemort había ganado. En ese momento, lo único que tenía sentido era la supervivencia.

Vio a Draco dirigirse a un solar apartado, rodeado de altos rosales. En el centro, un pequeño estanque y, a los lados, dos bancos igual de blancos que la luna llena. Era un lugar atípico para un encuentro así, pero no se quejó. En cambio, se dirigió al estanque, se acuclilló y humedeció la punta de sus dedos en el agua.

—Qué bohemio —se burló—. ¿Ahora me recitarás una poesía?

—_Como en un libro abierto_  
_leo de tus pupilas en el fondo._  
_¿A qué fingir el labio_  
_risas que se desmienten con los ojos?_  
_¡Llora! No te avergüences_  
_de confesar que me quisiste un poco._  
_¡Llora! Nadie nos mira._  
_Ya ves; yo soy un hombre... y también lloro _

—¡Vaya! ¡Culto y todo! —exclamó entre risas—. Pero es un poema poco romántico, ¿No crees?

—Según se mire... trataba de describir lo que tus ojos me transmiten: Soledad y melancolía.

—Seguro que cuando Bécquer lo escribió no pensaba en eso. Además, lo que insinúas es falso.

—Bueno, tal vez. Pero dudo que me hayas traído aquí para que yo te adule con poemas, Draco.

—En eso no te equivocas... o sí. No soy tan fácil. Sólo agilizo la parte donde me invitas a un sitio más tranquilo. El resto, te lo trabajas tú.

—¿Un Malfoy siendo confiado?

—No sé tu apellido, pero si quisieras destrozarme me lo habrías dicho. El apellido, digo. Se te nota demasiado noble, con ínfulas de héroe. No tengo por qué desconfiar de alguien que se adentra en territorio enemigo conociendo los riesgos —susurró.

—¿Lo sabes? —se asustó un poco.

—Sólo sé que nadie que venga a hacer negocios me ocultaría tantas cosas como tú. Yo soy el mercado, a mí se me deben las explicaciones. Tus engaños son demasiado infantiles. No eres un sangre pura, seguro. Porque sino serías un cabrón, y no lo eres —terminó, con mirada triunfal.

—¿Me vas a denunciar? Hazlo ya, corre.

—¿Tienes miedo? Interesante. Dame un buen motivo para que no lo haga.

Harry se acercó lentamente, mirándole a los ojos con firmeza. Se colocó frente a él y arrimó su boca a su oído.

—No lo harás porque hice todo esto porque te deseo. Y tú también me deseas — dijo despacio, dejando que su cálido aliento rozase con lentitud la sensible piel del cuello. Poco a poco, bajó sus labios hasta el punto donde hombro y cuello se unen, depositando un húmedo y lento beso.

—Demuéstrame cómo me deseas.

Y ahí se acabaron las palabras. Harry giró a Draco entre sus brazos y le besó con pasión. Necesitaba sentirle cerca, saber que no era un sueño más. El rubio rió entre besos y se alejó sin quererlo realmente. Caminó lentamente hasta una extraña y pequeña escalera de madera, que parecía tener muchos años. Subieron y, al llegar, el moreno visualizó la habitación más bella de su vida con un ventanal que daba paso a una amplia estancia. En el centro estaba la cama, hecha de mármol y piedras, todo tallado con distintas formas. Sábanas y cortinillas plateadas. Blancas paredes y suelo. Y adornos verdes, plantas, cuadros... y un enorme retrato en la pared frente al ventanal.

Draco lo miró un segundo antes de girarse y besar a Harry. Se separó unos centímetros. Tomó aire. Besó la sensible piel de la clavícula, la lamió, y fue subiendo al cuello con leves mordidas que colorearon de rojo la morena piel, embutió sus manos bajo la camisa de Harry y acarició sus pezones con delicadeza, mientras sorbía con ansia el hombro. Tironeó de su cintura hasta que llegaron a la cama.

Se tumbaron sobrexcitados, sintiendo el enhiesto miembro del otro desprendiendo calor y apretando suave, pero fuertemente en el costado de sus caderas. Harry comenzó a ondular su pelvis hacia la del rubio, cada vez más rápido, excitando con velocidad al hombre frente a él, y sintiendo él mismo como su pene recibía una deliciosa fricción en el estómago del más alto.

Harry le tumbó suavemente en la cama, poniendo sus piernas a los costados del joven de pálida piel. Lamió una creciente, y cada vez más evidente, marca roja, que estaba volviéndose amoratada, en el cuello, haciendo que se hinchase levemente. Draco le tomó salvajemente del cabello, dirigiendo la cabeza de Harry hacia sus labios, besándolos con hambre y locura, sin detenerse un momento, raspando la tierna piel que hay sobre el labio superior.

Con delicadeza, Draco comenzó a desabotonar la ropa de su joven admirador. Una a una, las prendas iban cayendo al lado de la cama, oyéndose el leve i_fru fru/i_ de la seda de la camisa de Draco. Cada porción de piel que era revelada, también era a la par venerada, besada, acariciada. Un beso, un lametón o dos, de vez en cuando un suave mordisco, excitando, preparando, prometiendo más, sin dejar de dar, sin dejar de pedir.

Los dos desnudos, calientes, ansiosos. Miradas lujuriosas, tímidas, ansiosas, hambrientas. Caricias tímidas contra descaradas, amantes, dulces, intensas. Besos duros, largos, lentos, profundos, raspando, mordiendo, demandando, necesitando. Un susurro en el oído i_"Te deseo"/i_ y una respuesta entre gemidos entrecortados, gritada en el aire hacia la persona sobre él i_"Yo también"/i._

Sólo que no era sólo deseo. Era pasión, fuego que comenzaba en el bajo vientre y subía hasta la garganta, convirtiéndose en un gemido desesperado. La lujuria invadía sus sentidos, y ya le da igual si le conocía o no, si estaba siendo demasiado confiado, ya nada importa: Draco sólo sabía una cosa: Tenía que follarle.

Ya ni sabía dónde poner las manos, quería acariciar todo a la vez, con gula, con necesidad. Se hizo un pequeño corte en el labio pero no se dio ni cuenta. Siguió besando, mordiendo, pidiendo, restregándose contra Harry. Sentía un fuego abrasador y necesitaba apagarlo. Cogió con decisión la polla del otro. No estaba para tonterías así que, a la vez que le hacía una paja (maravillosa, excitante, única), coló un dedo en su propio culo. Y dos. Y se comió las quejas de Potter entre los besos que no dejaba de darle (porque no podía). Y luego todo fue muy rápido, muy sucio, muy caliente. Único.

La polla del moreno en su culo, sus huevos chocando contra su culo, Harry sobre él, mirándole con esos ojos que, con toda la intensidad de su mirada, no podía apartar la vista del chico que vino a su casa a seducirle. Sencillamente no quería. Y el porqué no importaba.

No les importaba.

*.*.*

Harry se despertó después que Draco. Éste estaba sentado en un diván que había bajo el cuadro, fumándose un cigarro. Sin mirarle, habló.

—Esta habitación era de mi madre. Ella pasaba horas aquí, mirando el jardín. Hizo construir esas escaleras para bajar cuando quisiera. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?

—¿Por qué no me has denunciado y has follado conmigo?

—Vete.

—¿Draco? —insistió. Éste le miró, luego se levantó y se fue, dejándole allí solo, en una cama ajena a la suya y en un lugar lleno de enemigos—. Bueno, sólo era una noche...

Se puso en pie él también, se vistió lentamente, y con un último vistazo por si veía a Draco, se fue.

**Fin.**


End file.
